


Dream a Little Dream of You

by orphan_account



Series: Angel's are a Pain in the Ass (literally) [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been out on the hunt for God for far too long, so he decides to pay Dean a visit to his dreams one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta for helping me out with this!

As the '67 Chevy Impala sped down the empty and dusty highway, its two occupants sat in a tangibly tense silence. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife and spread across a slice of toast to be served as a very awkward and unwelcome snack.   
Sam sat very quietly, staring out the window, trying not to make any sound, or even move, in case it caused ripples in the noiseless car which would annoy his brother even more.  
The silence stretched between them, unbroken and so quiet that Sam could almost hear the irritated thoughts occupying his brother’s head.   
Sam would have suggested turning on the radio, if he hadn't already tried to and been shot down with a terse, “ _If I wanted the radio on, Sam, I would have put it on.”_  
Sam risked a look at his brother, noticing how his knuckles were clenched so tightly on the steering wheel that he looked to be in danger of leaving dents on it, and how he was glowering at the road like it had paid him a very personal and insulting comment about him and his entire extended family.   
Sam quickly returned his gaze to the bleak and unchanging view out of the window before Dean had the chance to look around and snap at him for gawping at him _"like he's in a freaking zoo"_ , or for something equally as stupid.   
Sam sighed internally, leaving the loud and whiny sighing to his brother. Dean had been in this mood for days now, and he'd progressively been getting worse and worse the longer Cas was away.

Because Dean was frustrated. Sexually frustrated.   
Cas had been away for about four and a half weeks now, on his mission to search for God, and Sam guessed that this must have been the longest Dean had gone without sex since they'd gotten together.    
At first Sam had thought that Dean was just worried about Cas, as the angel spent most of his time with them now and Dean rarely had him out of his sight. Sam had thought that Dean was just not used to him being away from them for long periods of time, and was getting tetchy from nerves. But after he had accidentally overheard a phone call between them, Sam realised that it was a bit more than that. 

Dean had come back from a drive around the block; having left after he and Sam had gotten into an argument over the fact Sam had changed his laptop password to _Dean Sucks Dick_. Sam had adamantly denied doing any such thing, stating it must have been Gabriel. Sam didn’t mention that he had been there at the time when Gabriel had changed the password and stuck a little sticky note to the laptop screen with the simple " _Fill in the blanks: D__N S__KS D__K_ " scrawled on it, and _had_ been the one to suggest changing the screensaver to unmentionable things. Instead he feigned ignorance and said that it was _the stupid sort of thing Gabe would do_. Dean had arrived back an hour later to what he thought was an empty motel room, with an absent Sam, presumably with Gabriel, and some much craved peace and quiet. Sam was, in fact, not out with Gabriel, but instead locked in the bathroom of their room. He ended up getting trapped in a room practically the size of a cupboard, trying to block out the phone call between Cas and Dean with nothing but his own thoughts to try and distract himself. Sam decided not to risking calling Gabriel, as he would probably just give away his location and therefore let Dean know he had overheard him.   
Sam didn't think that Dean would really have cared too much if he had known he had overheard him having phone sex with Cas, but it was the way Dean had opened his heart to Cas when he did; Sam was aware that Dean had only intended for Cas to hear the gentle words he spoke to him over the phone.   
Giving up trying to stuff his fingers in his ears, Sam ended up catching snippets of Dean’s half of the conversation.   
“I miss you Cas,” Dean had whispered, “I miss you so much.  I miss you at night, I feel so alone by myself in bed without you there. I miss you when I wake up, when I don't have your dumb face and messy hair next to me. I miss you when--” Dean paused as Cas said something that drew a long groan from Dean that made Sam baulk.

“'I especially miss you doing that,” Dean panted in reply, “and then I miss you when I think of how you rip open my shirt, push me back on the bed and lick your way down to my--” Sam’s hands promptly returned to his ears in an attempt to block out the next part of that sentence, but unfortunately they were not effective enough to stop Sam hearing the moan Dean let out at the end.   
Sam dragged his hands down his face, as Dean continued, “Cas I can't handle this, this isn't good enough anymore. I need your touch-” a pause as Cas interrupted, Sam unable to make out the words, but he was still able to hear the gravelly tone even from his spot on the bathroom floor. Dean laughed at Cas' words, "yes I know I'm good, Cas, but it's not the same as you. And that thing you do with your tongue-" pause for moan, "When you- yeah, just like that. Again and again, I wish you were doing it now, so warm and wet."  
Sam considered his chances at climbing out the window. They were on the first floor after all, so it wouldn’t be much of a drop.   
"And then I'd slick you up, so thick and you'd stick it right-"   
Sam was sure he'd managed to get through smaller gaps than this one in the past. If he could just get his shoulders through the tiny window, he'd be fine.   
"Again and again; up against the wall, then on the bed and you'd flip me over so I could look in your eyes whilst you-"   
Fuck it, Sam thought, He was going to try. It was either risk getting stuck or risk having to hear how Cas would fuck Dean when he finally got back.   
It was all going so well up until Sam got to his waist. He had managed to get both arms to the other side and even, by some impressive wiggling, got his shoulders through. Just as he thought he was all clear, his hips hit either edge of the window.

“Shit,” Sam cursed under his breath, caught awkwardly half way through the window, unable to reach the floor on either side, and stuck trying to keep his balance, feet kicking and arms clinging to the wall, unable to move forward or backward. For ten determined yet panicked minutes, Sam struggled, perilously stuck in the window.  His face grew steadily more red and sweaty, his hair plastered against his face.  Finally, he threw in the towel and sent a silent prayer to Gabriel, who promptly and dutifully appeared at his request.  Unfortunately, he spent the first several minutes of their impromptu rendezvous unable to aid Sam because he was laughing too hard to help.  
  
"Damn your curvaceous hips!" Gabriel snorted, tears running down his face as he tugged on Sam's arms.    
"Gabe, it won't work, I'm stuck," Sam grumbled as Gabriel pulled.   
Gabriel fell over, he was laughing so hard.   
  
The bathroom window incident had been over a week ago now, and if phone sex hadn't been working for Dean then, it was even worse now judging by the thundercloud that had replaced his face.   
Just as Sam felt as if he would have to throw himself out of the car to try and escape the tension, someone appeared in the back seat behind him.   
Dean’s eyes flicked up hopefully to the rear-view mirror, only to return to their previous scowl when he saw who it was.   
"What up, chumps?" Gabriel greeted from the back, meeting Sam's eye in the wing mirror and sending him a flirtatious wink which made heat rise up Sam's neck, the existence of which he would have flatly denied if he had been asked about it.   
"How's the hunt for God going?" Dean asked tersely, not looking around or bothering to greet Gabriel.

 Gabriel had been helping Cas periodically on his search for their father. He had a much more pessimistic view of their chances of finding him, however, stating frankly that, “ _Dad just doesn't care Cas. He's not around, and the closest thing you're going to find to him is on some taco from Texas."_  
" _Where has this absurd idea of God having a bizarre fetish for bread based food stuffs come from?"_ Cas had replied, perplexed.

  
"Not so well," Gabriel informed Dean, stretching out on the back seats of the Impala.   
"No hope of finding him soon then? And get your feet off the fucking seats," Dean snapped as his eyes flicked to the rear view mirror.   
Gabriel removed his feet quickly, realising he didn't want to mess with Dean in this mood. Gabriel flicked a questioning glance to Sam in the wing mirror, who shook his head slightly, telling him not to push it; he would explain later.   
"Not that I know of, sorry," Gabriel said apologetically, "Cas still seems pretty busy."   
"Where about is he now," Dean asked, his face softening ever so slightly at the mention of Cas.   
"West of Australia, when I left him."  
"What, thought God might be having a holiday or something?" Dean huffed, adding, "not that I’d blame him," under his breath as he flicked on the wipers.  Rain started to blur the windscreen, mixing with the dust that had been coating it, creaking a smeared mess that looked like it was making Dean steadily more angry, if that were possible.   
Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "I just don't know what he expects to happen if he finds the guy. Not that that's looking likely at the moment. I mean, if the guy hasn't stepped in yet, why should he now? How is Cas going to change his mind?"   
A saddened expression replace the perpetually pissed off one on Dean’s face.   
"I think he need some form of... Finality. He just needs to know if he's out there, if he even cares." Dean’s face changed, a protective look sweeping across it, mixed in with the faintest hint of pride.  
"Why, I have no idea, if that fucker won't even help out one of his kids when they're trying to find him-" Dean cut himself off and tightened his grip on the wheel, in real danger of snapping it his grip was so tight.   
"Sorry," he added with a grimace.   
"Don't mention it," Gabriel replied, sourly.

  
Everyone fell into a brooding silence. Sam mused over the protective way Dean spoke about Cas, wondering if his brother knew how much he loved his angel and how far he would go to keep him safe, to stop him from getting hurt.   
Sam's mind then drifted to his own angel sitting behind him. After a few minutes Sam realised that he was being watched by said angel in the Impala’s wing mirror. Sam pondered if Gabriel had been reading his mind and decided to test his theory. The red flush that appeared on Gabriel's face and the slight shifting of sitting positions going on proved his theory right. 

The rest of the journey passed in relative peace; Dean was still grumpy and Sam was trying to seeing how many different shades of red he could make Gabriel go. It was six, as it turned out.   
Dean pulled into the first motel they passed, not caring how bad it was, he was sick of driving for that day.   
 _Not sick of you, baby_ , he thought mentally as he closed the door with more care that his mood demanded.   
Sam and Gabriel stayed in the car as Dean went to see if the motel had any free rooms.   
Sam let out a long breath he felt like he'd been holding all day, running a hand through his hair.   
"Wow," Gabriel said, "that might have been the most uncomfortable journeys I've ever taken. And I'm related to Satan." he took advantage of Dean’s absence to put his feet back up on the seat next to him.  
  
Sam snorted, shaking his head, "it was worse before you got here. He actually told me off for sniffing too often! Sniffing! I don't even have a cold!"   
"Well then you wouldn't have an excuse for making so much noise then, snuffles," Gabriel joked, poking Sam in the back of his head, "So what crawled up his butt and died, then?" Gabriel asked, fingers now toying with Sam’s hair. 

"More like what didn't," Sam said, turning around and batting Gabriel's hand away. "Some serious Cas withdrawal symptoms going on; namely, sexual frustration," he huffed, "I'm feeling frustrated just being around him, and I haven’t been without nearly as long as he has."  
"Well," Gabriel said, sneaking forward in his seat, "I guess I could help with some of that," and in one swift movement he had pulled Sam into the back seat with him, Sam's clothes somehow getting lost on the way over. _Damn angels_ Sam thought briefly, before sincerely hoping Dean wouldn't catch them, as the phrase 'blowing his lid' would not even begin to cover it.   
"Blowing your lid," Gabriel said in between kisses, "that gives me an idea..." he kissed his way down Sam’s bare chest, biting and sucking and then Sam promptly stopped caring if Dean found them; back arching against the back seats of the Impala, hands clutching onto the edges, as Gabriel tested out his new idea.

Dean decided Sam and Gabriel could find their own way to the motel room. He pushed open the faded floral curtains, only to let out a loud cry, "Son of a bitch!"   
Dean stared in anger out at the parking lot, and watched as his car rocked up and down on her axles.   
"No no no! Not baby!" Dean let his head fall. It thunked loudly against the glass on the window, breath steaming it up so he could no longer see through.

 "Oh baby," he muttered miserably under his breath, “I’m so sorry.”

 Dean tore his gaze from the window and forcefully shut the curtains.   
Now all he had to do was sit and wait for Sam and Gabriel to finish. He couldn't exactly go and get his things from the trunk; Dean was not risking catching a view of something he really didn't want to see and would probably never be able to remove from his head no matter how much he drank. He flopped face down into one of the beds, resting his head in his hands, rubbing his palms into his eyes.   
 _Oh Cas_ , he thought, _it's been too long. I miss you so much, you stupid angel._    
  
Half an hour later, Sam and Gabriel joined Dean in the motel room. Any hopes Sam had had that maybe Dean wouldn't know what they had been up to instantly vanished on seeing the grumpy and judgemental look on Dean’s face, and the way he snatched up the Impala’s keys and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him after muttering dire threats under his breath if his baby was anything less than perfect.   
Sam and Gabriel exchanged a guilty glance as they heard Dean stomping down the corridor.   
Silently they decided that it would be better if they tried to avoid Dean all afternoon. Unfortunately for them, the motel was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Sam doubted very much that Dean would lend them the Impala so they could drive to the nearest town, so they were pretty much stuck. They ended up having to tip toe around him way into the evening, when Dean suggested they try and find somewhere to get something to eat.   
They left the motel and found a fast food joint on the skirts of a small town about ten miles from the where they were staying. After they had grabbed some food, they hunted out a grocery store and headed back.   
It wasn't late when they got back, but Dean was tired from driving all day. After he had pulled on an old t shirt from his duffle, he gave Sam and Gabriel a look that clearly said, _'if you disturb me, I will rip your vocal cords out'_

***                                           

Dean fell asleep slowly. He began to dream, but something was different from usual. He knew that he was dreaming, like his conscious mind remained awake while his body slept.

The dream was out of focus; the people and surroundings unclear and vague. He couldn't quite hear what was going on either; it was like he was trying to watch TV when it was out of tune.

Dean felt bizarrely solid in the dream, unlike everything else, as if he was real but surrounded by imaginary places that he couldn’t quite discern. It was as if he were really there, even though it was just happening in his head.   
Dean felt uncomfortable; his eyes were starting to hurt as he tried to focus on his surroundings. There was something out there that seemed more tangible than the rest, if only he could reach it. Dean began to stumble hazily towards it, arms outstretched.   
 _Dean_  
Dean tried to turn to look around the scene, but it was all the same. Where had the voice come from?   
 _Dean_    
This time it was louder, sounding closer. Was it coming from the almost tangible mass of something on what Dean could only guess was at the horizon of his sight?  
 _Dean_  
Dean felt a hand rest firmly on his shoulder. The figure in the distance was gone.  
"What-" he felt the person shift behind him, the hand being removed from his shoulder. Then they were standing in front of him, face to face and very close.   
"Cas?" Dean said with a small intake of breath and tripping backwards, trying to get a proper view.   
Cas stood before him, strong and definitely there. Dean reached out a hand to run up Cas' arm, sliding to his face to check, to _feel_ , that he was there and was not just part of his imagination. He knew he couldn't imagine detail like this; the stubble on Cas' cheek, the firm arm beneath the smooth trench, tie slightly wonky and that _smile_. Dean could never imagine that smile; it could never live up to the real thing. The small smile that spread across his whole face, changing every feature, eyes bright with happiness and crinkled at the edges.   
"You're- are you really here?" Dean asked him, voice hushed, “This isn’t just another dream you, is it? I’m not going to wake up halfway through, missing you more than I was before?” his words grew rushed, tripping over one another.  
"Dean, I am here. This is me, not you," Cas said, reassuring him, hands gripping hold of Dean’s wrists in a gesture that felt comforting and secure, “I’m here in your dream,”  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked, perplexed.   
"Well, I'm here in the sense that I'm in your dream, I am not a manifestation of your subconscious. My conscience is here and joined with yours. We’re both in your mind, but at the same time I'm thousands of miles away from you." Cas explained, slowly creeping closer.

“What, like that film Inception?”

“Inception?” Cas asked, eyes narrowing like they did when he was confused, head tipping to the side.

Dean considered explaining, but decided against it. Now was not the time to get into discussions of Leonardo Di Caprio’s film career.  
"Never mind. So, uh, it's kinda like a double level up from phone sex?" Dean asked distractedly as Castiel's eyes pierced him with their sharp gaze.   
Cas inkling his head forward slightly in a nod, “If that is how you would like to view it.”   
"Best wet dream ever," Dean murmured before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Cas'. He moved his hands from Cas' face, wrapping them tightly around his waist as Cas' hands found their way into his hair. 

“Cas,” he moaned into the kiss, “Cas, I’ve missed you so much.”  
It was the most surreal kiss Dean had ever had. He felt like he didn't need to draw breath; the kiss continued for an age that felt like seconds, or maybe seconds that seemed to carry on forever. No matter how hard Cas tugged at his hair or bit down on his lip, it didn't hurt, and no marks were left on his arms when Cas dragged his fingernails down them as they furiously clung to each other. They kissed feverishly, both desperate to feel and touch, causing the kiss to be hot and heavy, teeth knocking as tongues entwined. Cas kissed Dean all over his face when Dean pushed off Cas' coat and jacket, and then nuzzled into Dean’s neck, sucking and biting, stubble rasping across Dean’s shoulder blade as Dean undid the buttons on his shirt one by one.   
When the shirt had fallen to the floor, Dean pushed Cas gently from him, holding him an arm’s length away, and just looked. He stared at Cas, eating him up with his eyes, his gaze flicking from his face down and across his bare chest and then returning to his kiss swollen lips. Dean leaned forward and gently claimed them one more time before leading Cas to a bed that seemed to come into existence as soon as Dean had thought about leading Cas to one.   
He pushed Cas down onto it, Cas watching his every move, eyes wide and observing, a lazy smile playing across his lips. Dean stood proudly in front of the bed, taking in the sight laid out before him; Cas splayed on the bed, arms spread wide and inviting, chest rising and falling in short shallow breaths. Dean leaned down and ran his hands down from Cas' shoulders to the waistband of his trousers. Cas' back arched as Dean slid his hands across his chest, and fell back down heavily when Dean slipped his hands beneath Cas' pants. Dean paused briefly, slowly muttering, "Cas?" under his breath as he unzipped Cas' pants, and stared perplexedly at Cas' crotch.   
"Dean?" Cas asked, slightly annoyed that Dean’s hands had stopped in their task of depriving him of pants.   
"Why are you wearing panties?" Dean asked in confusion, a thumb running over the frill poking out from the waist band of Cas' pants.   
Cas’ brow furrowed at Dean’s words, and looked down at himself to see what had captured his attention. Dean stood up again as Cas stared bemusedly at his lap, and unbuttoned his own jeans.   
"Cas." Dean said again, "why am _I_ wearing panties?"   
Cas looked up at Dean, eyes crinkling in amusement.  
"Well, Dean. This is, to put it plainly, still your dream. Your fantasy. So whatever you desire, or your subconscious desires, comes to be."  
Dean spluttered at Cas' words, stopping when Cas leaned up to ran a hand down Dean’s cheek.   
"Dean, do not try to deny it. I'm afraid your subconscious would blatantly say otherwise."  
Dean flopped onto the bed and looked at his hands resting in his lap, a pink flush rising up his neck. Damn his subconscious, always ruining everything.   
Dean looked up, about to apologise to Cas when the words got lost on the way out, becoming tangled on his tongue.   
Cas was standing in nothing but the pair of black frilled ladies’ panties accompanied with a pair of matching stockings.   
Dean gaped at Cas, unable to say anything other than to emit a low groan from the back of his throat. Cas slid a hand over the items, testing out the feel of the material, eyes curious and calculating as he investigated the change of underpants.  
"Cas..." He finally managed to choke out. The silk panties could barely contain Cas, leaving nothing to the imagination, especially given his state. Dean’s eyes tracked the movement of Cas’ hands as they moved across himself, unintentionally teasing Dean. All Dean wanted to do was reach over and touch, to claim the wonderful gift presented before him, but he was too transfixed to move.   
Cas raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk finding its way across his face, a twinkle in the apple of his eye. 

“You know, in future, you need only ask.” Cas said, voice low and grating but teasing at the same time, like honey poured over gravel.  
He slowly walked to Dean, hips swinging too much to be considered an accident, leading him from the bed by his hands; Dean followed dumbly, slack jawed and staring. Cas pulled him close to him, and kissed Dean’s neck gently, biting slightly as he pulled Dean’s shirt off his shoulders and slowly slid his way down Dean’s body, still caressing and biting, fingers delving into Dean’s waistband and tugging down his jeans. His breath hitched as Dean’s pants hit the floor.   
"I have to give your subconscious more credit than I previously had," Cas croaked from his position in front of Dean’s hips.  
Dean looked down at himself. The underwear he was wearing was different from Cas', they were a deep shade of scarlet, with less frills, but more teasing lace, hiding but not concealing.   
Both men stared, transfixed by one another for a long time, before pulling one another close, kissing deeply and hands roaming, so desperate for skin they hadn't felt for so long and the touch of one another's lips and skin on their own. Dean kicked his pants from around his ankles, tripping backwards and gasping, "Cas!" as he was pushed to the bed. He wrapped his legs around Cas' waist tightly and Cas ground onto him, silk on silk sliding smoothly over the top of one another and causing a frustrating lack of friction.   
"Dean," Cas growled possessively, his eyes hooded and dark.   
Cas slipped his fingers beneath the silky lace, nails scraping down Dean’s hips and thighs as he pulled the underwear down his legs.   
Dean gripped Cas' shoulders, his own nails digging and leaving half moon shapes that he wished would be left on Cas' real shoulders.   
Cas hissed pleasurably at the feeling, grinding harder into Dean, more friction created from silk on skin.   
Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, making Cas lean down further so Dean could claim his mouth with his tongue, viciously attacking and biting. His hands fisted into Castiel’s hair and tugged on the thick mess tightly; giving him a perfectly dishevelled look that drove Dean insane.   
When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against Cas', who had crawled onto the bed, and was now kneeling straddled above Dean.   
He smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of their closeness.   
"I've missed you so much," he murmured, breathing shallowly.   
"I have missed you too Dean," Castiel grinned, placing a kiss on Dean’s cheek.   
Dean eased himself out from the weight of Cas and wiggled up the bed, so that he was sitting on the it, kneeling in-between Cas’ legs.  
"But I've got a problem, Cas," Dean said, biting down in his lip, looking up into Cas’ eye.   
"And what might that be, Dean?" Cas asked, tipping his head to the side, still with it resting against Dean’s forehead.   
"Well, you see, it's like this," Dean said pulling away slightly, his hands running from Cas' shoulders down his chest.   
"I really want you to fuck me right now, but I also really want you in that fine outfit you're in."   
"A real dilemma," Cas said seriously, nodding and frowning, "how about I help you to decide?" He backed off the bed, keeping eye contact with Dean, sliding his hands into the underwear, and began to remove it teasingly slowly. He moved his hips slightly with each inch the garments moved down his body, all the time staring fixedly at Dean, a tongue running across his teeth.   
Dean unconsciously shifted forward on the bed, until he was kneeling on the very edge, leaning towards Cas.   
When the pants finally hit the floor, Cas' face twisted into a powerful and challenging smirk, pushing Dean onto the bed forcefully and pulled one of Dean’s legs up over his shoulder.   
"Woah, Cas," Dean said, trying not to let his pleasure take control of his brain, "don't you need to, you know...?"  
"There is no need for preparation in your dreams, Dean," Cas said looking down at Dean reassuringly, calming him instantly with one glance.  
"You will already be perfectly able, and you will not have any lasting affects when you wake up," Cas paused briefly before adding, "Unless, of course, you would prefer it?"

Cas did not wait for an answer, knowing Dean well enough to not need one.   
A bottle of clear liquid appeared in Cas' hand, Dean unsure of whether Cas has used his angelic powers to get it there, or if his own subconscious had supplied it.   
Cas flipped the lid, squeezing the bottle and rubbing the solution obscenely onto his fingers.   
It smelled subtly of sweetly spiced apples, and had a warm burn as Cas slipped his first finger in. Dean’s back arched, and he let out a long sigh. He had missed the feeling of Cas' delicate and talented fingers, knowing him on the inside as well as he knew him on the outside.   
As another finger was added to the first, Dean grunted his approval, eyelids falling shut and enjoying the blissful feeling of contentment sweeping over him.   
Cas continued; he was enjoying himself just as much as Dean was, only stopping when Dean’s hand closed over his wrist and nodded at him, forehead and chest already glistening, pupils blown wide enough to show that he was more than ready for the real thing. Cas slowly pulled out his fingers, Dean wriggling, disliking the brief moments of emptiness that followed. Cas aligned himself, keeling behind Dean, who's legs were hitched on Cas' shoulders in a way that he was pretty sure he would not be able to replicate outside of his dreams.   
Cas thrust forward slowly, savouring the warmth and every tiny sensation that filled him, attempting to remember it all as he slid easily into Dean.   
Dean cried out in bliss, overjoyed to at last have the feelings he had been craving for weeks: the complete wholeness and heat that overpowered him, his mind becoming blank and only focusing on one thing, the one sweet thing filling him up.  
Castiel set a steady rhythm, not too fast, both enjoying the moment, not wanting to rush it. Their bodies glistened with sweat from restraint and pleasure, Cas gripping Dean’s hips and Dean clutching Cas’ arms.   
Cas began to go slightly faster, Dean pounding into the soft bed as Cas’ thrusts became harder too. Dean’s legs had slid from Cas' sweaty shoulders and were now spread wide in front of Cas, whose hips ground down powerfully into him.

 Dean pushed himself up so he was now sitting in Cas' lap, bouncing up and down as he rode Cas, who continued to thrust and buck, his movements becoming more erratic as pleasure swept across his mind.  
Dean slid his hands down Cas' back, nails digging into the gap between his shoulder blades.

Cas shivered at his touch, pressing himself firmly against Dean, chest to chest.   
Dean leaned close to Cas' ear, biting it gently before murmuring, "Come on, you know you want to," Dean rubbed Cas' back again, palms sweaty and warm and clutching it tightly, "for me."  
With a cry and a great gust of wind Cas' wings spread from his back and Dean watched, wide eyed, as they stretched out majestically, glistening and shimmering like oil on water. Cas’ feathers were so perfectly lined up and moving as one that they looked like they were indeed liquid, flowing from the arch to the tips, shivering ever so slightly. Dean gazed at them, reaching out cautiously, tenderly running his fingers through the feathers. Cas' head fell forwards at his touch, letting out a moan that grew louder as Dean caressed with his other hand too, his fingers delving into the feathers, stroking and even tickling the parts he knew were particularly sensitive. Cas gasped and laughed, moaned and shouted, his hips still bucking and wings flapping to try and keep his balance as he floundered, Dean clutching him close all the time.   
"Dean!" He called out, over and over, Dean gleefully riding Cas, laughing too, between his own cries of pleasure.   
Cas’ wings flicked wide as he rolled his shoulders, then swooped down to wrap around him and Dean. Dean fell back into them, loving the sensation of the soft feathers on his back.   
Cas' wings guided Dean onto the bed so he was lying down as Cas knelt behind him once again and began to thrust his hips against Dean, but this time with more force and speed.   
Cas wings flapped forward with each thrust, causing a breeze to rush past Dean and cooled the sweat lingering on him. Dean writhed on the bed; Cas hitting his sweet spot more often with each new thrust, sending him into fits of pleasure, his vision whiting over, except for the flowing black sweeping in and out of his sight.   
"Cas," he grunted out, "Cas, so close,"   
Cas nodded frantically, unable to say a word. His wings swept down to scoop up Dean and pull him close as Dean let out a stuttering cry, Cas joining in with a shout of Dean’s name as their pleasure peaked simultaneously. Dean felt his orgasm rip through his body, and he felt Castiel’s too, his mind was not only filled with his own pleasure but another, deeper something burning through him. Cas' wings cocooned them and held them close all the way through, Dean’s hands wrapped in Cas' feathers and Cas clutching hold of Dean’s shoulders.   
After an age they fell onto the bed, when Cas no longer had the strength to support both of them.   
They lay tangled on the bed, side by side, tightly holding onto each other's hands, both covered in a mix of each other’s sticky mess and sweat. Cas’ wings drooped over each edge of the bed, spread out and spilling over each side. Dean lay snuggled between the layers of plumage, face buried against the cool feathers that occasionally flicked gently over his face in the way that Cas would brush a strand of hair off Dean’s forehead.

Dean slowly slipped out of the dream, falling into a deep sleep, Cas watching him all the time as he disappeared from his reach, until Cas was alone in an empty and blank space.

Cas pulled his wings in close around himself as he returned to his own mind, deciding his search for his missing father could not continue for much longer. Dean was what was real, and he needed Cas. If his father could not be bothered to come to his child when he was desperately searching for him, why should he keep looking? Dean would not abandon him, and would always try to help, even if it killed him doing it. Dean would never leave Cas, and would always come when he called, just as Cas would do for him.

In Cas’ opinion, that was a more powerful force than God could ever muster.

 

*   *   *

Dean woke late the next day, feeling thoroughly well rested and refreshed. He yawned loudly as he kicked the covers off himself.

Sam and Gabriel looked at him, their conversation stopping abruptly. Sam regarded Dean with a wary eye, not saying anything. 

“Morning,” Dean said cheerfully, stretching as he stood, “anything good for breakfast?”

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a confused look across the table. Dean sniggered under his breath as he went to investigate the contents of their fridge to see if there was anything edible he could have to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave comments or reviews~  
> I really like writing in this series, so if you have any prompts or ideas for anything with these lot, I'd love to hear!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
